Bring It On/Transcript
The Road (Elena is slowly walking down the middle of the road. She stops. Her face is completely emotionless. She turns and looks around her for a minute before lying down on the road, spreading her arms out and closing her eyes as she waits.) Salvatore Boarding House (The Salvatore brothers walk into the parlor together.) Stefan: We're gonna lose her, Damon. Damon: She needs time. It's only been a couple days. Stefan: Her humanity's off. She's basically numb to everything that makes her who she is. Damon: (pouring himself a glass of bourbon) She's a vampire. Off switch is one of the biggest perks. If being undead gets you down, (snaps fingers) voila, vampire Prozac. (takes a swig of bourbon.) Stefan: She burned down her family home with her brother's dead body still inside. Damon: Saves us the trouble of having to do it ourselves. I call that a win. Street in Mystic Falls (A car approaches the spot where Elena lies in the middle of the street. The woman driving sees Elena lying there and stops her car a few feet away from her.) Salvatore Boarding House Damon: Worst case scenario: I'll invoke the sire bond and tell her to turn it back on. Stefan: No, her brother just died. If you force all that grief on her at once, it's going to overwhelm her. We need to give her a reason to want to turn it on. Damon: Fine, we'll show her a good time. (Stefan looks skeptical about this plan.) Damon: I know it's controversial, Stefan, but people actually like to have fun. Stefan: You really think that's gonna work? Damon: There's only one way to find out. Street in Mystic Falls (The woman has gotten out of her car and runs over to Elena.) Woman: (crouching down next to Elena) Are you alright? Was there an accident? Where are you hurt? Are you in pain? Elena: (opens her eyes) I don't feel anything. Woman: I have a blanket in my car. Try not to move. I'll call for help. (The woman gets up and trots to her car. Elena remains on the pavement, looking completely numb. The woman opens the trunk of her car and retrieves the blanket. She turns around to see Elena standing right behind her, looking at her hungrily.) Woman: What are you doing? (Elena smirks and starts to vamp out. She extends her fangs and growls ferociously as she bites into the woman's neck. She holds onto the back of the woman's head as she feeds from her.) Damon: (walks over to the car) That's enough. (Elena ignores him and continues to feed.) Damon: (grabs Elena's arm and pulls her off the woman) I said that's enough. (Turns Elena around to face him.) We agreed no killing. Elena: This is the first person I've seen in days whose body isn't laced with vervain and I'm hungry. Damon: If you leave a trail of bodies, people are gonna start asking questions. Elena: I don't care. (Elena turns away and begins feeding on the woman again.) Damon: I can't believe you're making me say this. Hey, (grabs Elena by the arm and pulls her away from the woman for a second time) Show a little restraint. Elena: (looks annoyed) I thought this was supposed to be fun. (She throws the body of the woman aside. The woman lands on the pavement and doesn't move. Elena walks away with blood staining her mouth. Damon watches her walk away.) [Title Card] Truck Stop (Hayley emerges from a small store into a truck stop parking lot. She cautiously looks around as she walks between two eighteen wheelers. Suddenly, she hears the sound of something hitting metal. She stops for a second and looks around. She hears the noise again but from behind her this time. She turns around and sees a man standing between the two eighteen wheelers. He vamp runs over to her, grabs her by the throat, and slams her against the side of one of the trucks. Hayley begins to choke and gasp for air. The vamp throws her to the ground and looks down at her, his lip curled up into a snarl. Before he can harm Hayley any further, Klaus vamp runs up to the rogue vamp, grabs him by his jacket, and spins him around to face him.) Klaus: (fangs extending and eyes glowing gold) Have a care, mate. That's no way to treat a lady. (Klaus bites down on the vamp's neck. The vampire screams as Klaus continues to bite down on him. Klaus stops feasting on the vamp and throws him against one of the trucks. The vamp falls to the ground. Klaus looks down at Hayley.) Hayley: (getting up from the ground) You came. Klaus: Well, you did say it was urgent. (The vamp that Klaus attacked is still lying on the ground, gripping his neck wound and moaning. Klaus extends his hand towards Hayley. She takes it and Klaus pulls her up from the ground. Hayley looks over at the vamp lying on the ground. He suddenly gets up and vamp runs away.) Klaus: Oh, don't worry about him, love. He'll never make it through tomorrow night. Hayley: What if there are more? Klaus: You were foolish enough to make a deal with Katerina Petrova. She used you to find the cure and now you're nothing but a loose end. You'll be lucky if she lets you live. Hayley: (shoving past Klaus) You said you would protect me. Klaus: And I will. (turns to face Hayley) Just as soon as you tell me everything you know about Katerina. Salvatore Boarding House (Elena is showering in Damon's bathroom. Damon and Stefan are in his bedroom having a conversation. Elena turns her head so she can hear the two of them better.) Damon: So that's the plan? You're gonna take her back to school? Stefan: Well, the fun route didn't exactly pay off, did it? Damon: I don't know. Got a free meal out of it. Stefan: Look, do you think I want to go to school and play chaperone? You can't go because you're not a student. Besides, you've got to go look for Katherine. I mean, Elena needs this cure now more than ever. (Caroline enters the room in a bath robe. The Salvatore brothers turn to face her.) Caroline: Not that anyone asked me, but I think taking her back to school is a great idea. Damon: Why are you here? Caroline: Uh, blame it on your fancy water filters. Your house has the only vervain-free showers in town. Damon: Oh, yeah. The mayor put vervain in the water supply. (clicks his tongue) So many people to kill. Caroline: Yeah, my mom says it's about to get worse, so she could use a little help. (Stefan looks back at Damon.) Damon: Fine, I'll go after the psychotic doppelgänger. Stefan, you wanna go talk to the Sheriff? (Stefan nods.) Damon: Blondie, take her to school. (Caroline smiles.) Elena: Sounds like fun. (Elena has emerged from her shower, completely naked. Stefan and Damon openly stare at her body, while Caroline averts her eyes, smiling awkwardly.) Elena: What? It's nothing you guys haven't seen before. (Elena wraps a towel around her body, covering herself up. Stefan and Damon share a look with similar nonplussed expressions.) Elena: And as for the, uh, "going to school" idea... I've got nothing better to do. (Stefan clears his throat and looks over at Damon, motioning toward Elena with his head. Damon walks towards Elena.) Damon: Elena, it would make me very happy if you went to school today. And studied hard-- you know, get involved in whatever activies, and please, for me, no matter what, don't eat anyone. Okay? (Elena nods understandingly.) Mystic Falls High School (Students are milling about the school grounds. Inside, Elena approaches a bulletin board and pulls off a flyer advertising a memorial for Jeremy. Without any noticeable reaction, she moves on to another flyer, this one advertising the Mystic Falls Cheerleading Invitational. Elsewhere in a hallway, Caroline is talking on the phone.) Caroline: Hey, Tyler. It's me checking in. Things are just getting back to normal here, sort of. Elena's not quite there, but we're working on it. (She sees Elena across the hall, crumpling up a flyer.) Look, I know that you can't call me back, but I keep thinking if I just leave these messages that when you do come home, it'll be like you never left... or that's the hope. Well, I'd better go. I love you, Tyler. Matt: (approaching Caroline) Hey, have you seen Bonnie? Caroline: Yeah, I called her last night. She's fine. She's just a little drained from, you know, everything. Matt: Can't really blame her. Caroline: Yeah. Elena: I have an idea. (approaching them, holding up a flyer) Can you get me my old spot back on the cheerleading squad? Caroline: I mean, technically, yeah. I'm captain, but I thought you hated cheerleading. Elena: I did, but now I think it would be really fun to jump around and toss people up in the air. It's not like the routines are that hard. Caroline: (glancing at Matt, then smiling at Elena) I... think that would make Damon really happy. (Elena smiles vacantly back.) Klaus' Mansion (Klaus opens the door. Damon is standing outside and grimaces at him. Damon walks in the house without an invitation.) Klaus: Ah, what an unpleasant surprise. Damon: (striding into the parlor, a piece of paper in his hand) So I just came up with a list. (Klaus shuts the door and follows Damon into the room.) Damon: It's called "Things You Suck At" (He stops and turns to face Klaus.) Number one: Finding Katherine. Ever. Number two: covering up your secret phone conversations with that little backstabber Hayley. (waves the phone transcripts a bit and puts them down on the end table) Yeah, so, where is she? What does she know about Katherine? Klaus: I should help you? Damon: (nodding) Mhm. Klaus: After you lot killed my brother and imprisoned me in the Gilbert living room? Damon: (walks closer to Klaus) You might want to prioritize, Klaus. You have much bigger problems. (Klaus looks at him blankly.) Damon: Katherine has the cure. (Klaus looks displeased by this news) My guess is she's gonna want to cram it down your throat. You help me find Katherine, I'll get the cure, I'll give it to Elena, everybody wins. Just let me question Hayley about Katherine. (Klaus smiles and walks towards Damon.) Klaus: Can't help you, mate. Hayley's off limits. (He walks past Damon and sits down on the sofa.) Although, I did have a run in with a vampire who may know where Katerina is. (Damon turns around and looks at him.) Too bad for you, I bit halfway through his bloody neck. He probably won't have much time for chit-chat. Sheriff Forbes' Office (Stefan is flipping through a file while Liz talks to him.) Liz: The entire supply of blood from the hospital, all the reserves, gone, just vanished. Stefan: (closes the file and looks up at Liz) I don't understand. Are you accusing us? Liz: No, I'm not accusing you, but this town is at a tipping point. Any more unexplained house fires, and things are gonna boil over. (Stefan looks down, unsure of what to say) I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault. It's been a rough week. (She moves around to the front of her desk) Miranda Gilbert was one of my best friends in high school. To see what's happened to her family - it's just... Stefan: (places the folder down) Look, Liz... if there's anything I can do to help, I promise I will. Liz: Good. You need to. Whoever stole that blood put a lot of lives in danger and risks exposing all of you, my daughter included. (Stefan nods understandingly) So, who can you think of who wants blood that bad, who would be so careless? (Stefan looks as though he has suspicions, but doesn't share them with Liz.) Mystic Falls High School (The cheerleading invitational is underway as Elena, in her cheer uniform, observes the crowds. Inside, Caroline approaches her cheerfully.) Caroline: The uniform still fits. You look fantastic. (Elena twirls to show off her uniform) We are totally gonna kick Grove Hills' ass. Elena: Yeah. Should be fun. (Elena uses her heightened vampire hearing to listen to a girl across the gymnasium.) Girl: Oh, my god. You guys, I left my makeup bag on the bus. Caroline: Wow. The competition's bigger than last year. (Elena is half-listening while she fixates on the girl.) Caroline: I'm gonna go stretch. (Caroline walks away and the girl walks past Elena out of the gymnasium. Outside, the girl walks up into a school bus and retrieves her bag. She turns around and suddenly Elena is right behind her.) Elena: I like your ribbon. Girl: (awkwardly) Um, thanks. Elena: I want it. Girl: (smiling) Yeah, but I'm using it, so go get your own. (She tries walking around her but Elena moves into her way. Elena's eyes vamp out, she snarls and launches onto the girl's neck. She continues feeding while the girl splutters and groans in pain. Elena, still drinking from the girl's neck, reaches around and pulls the blue ribbon out of the girl's hair. Later, back inside the gym, Elena has the blue ribbon tied around her ponytail. Caroline approaches her.) Caroline: Hey, where were you? We're going on any minute. Elena: I'm here, aren't I? Caroline: What's with the ribbon? That's not even our colors. (Elena simply gives her a cute cly smile, twirls her ponytail, and walks away while Caroline watches her uneasily. She then catches sight of the girl Elena fed on; she now has a scarf tied around her neck and is pulling at it uncomfortably. Upset, Caroline catches up to Elena.) Caroline: Are you out of your mind? Elena: (turning round to face her) What is your problem? Caroline: (angrily) Feeding on the competition? Hello. Did you not hear what Damon told you? Elena: I did, but who cares? I'll do whatever I want. Stefan: (approaching them) Everything all right? Elena: (calmly) Yeah, as soon as the queen backs off, everything will be fine. (Elena walks off to warm up with the other Mystic Falls cheerleaders while Caroline and Stefan watch her carefully.) Caroline: Remember how Damon sired her to behave? It didn't really work. Truck Stop (Damon, now at the truck stop where Hayley had met up with Klaus earlier, is on the phone with Stefan. The shots alternate between Damon walking among some parked semis and Stefan at the high school.) Damon: What do you mean, she fed? I specifically told her, No Feeding. The sire bond should make her listen. Stefan: (quietly) Right. That's what I'm saying. The sire bond isn't working. Damon: That's not possible. Stefan: Think about it. Elena's sire bond stems from her feelings for you, right? With her humanity off, she has no feelings. Damon: All I wanted was to break that damn bond. You're telling me now this whole time all she had to do was turn it off? What happens if she turns it back on? Stefan: I don't know, but more importantly, where are you right now? Damon: I'm at a truck stop in the boonies looking for a dead vampire that might lead to Katherine and the cure. (He hears an engine revving and starts to look around.) Look, just grab her and get her home. I'll be there when I can. (They hang up with each other. Damon is still looking around suspiciously; when he turns back around Rebekah has appeared a few feet away.) Damon: You. I thought you were still vacationing on Numbskull Island. Rebekah: Well, I was looking for answers, and all I found was your Professor Shane, dead, and with him, anything anyone knows about the cure. Damon: Guess you won't turn into a real girl after all. (He turns and starts to walk away.) Rebekah: Oh, I'll get the cure. I just need Katherine, and I'm betting you can help me find her. Damon: (facing her again) Why would I help you? Rebekah: (holdling up a vial of blood) Because I was smart enough to bring a pinch of my brother's blood. How else would you interrogate a vampire who's practically dead from a wolf bite? (Damon makes a grab at the vial while Rebekah's talking but she snatches it away.) Damon: (grudgingly) Fine. Follow me. I might know where to look. Klaus' Mansion (Hayley and Klaus are sitting at a table across from each other. Hayley, pulling her foot up onto her chair, takes a sip of wine while Klaus talks to her.) Klaus: (tranquilly) So, you're rested, you're fed. Tell me about Katerina. Hayley: Most men get their power kick from torture and intimidation. With you, it's drinks and fine dining. Klaus: (smiling) Well, in your case, I favor hospitality over unpleasantness, but I have been known to change my mind on a whim. Where is Katerina? Hayley: You seriously think I know? Klaus: You tipped her off as to what we were up to and set her on a course to find the cure. In return, she sent her lackey to snuff you out. Tell me, what did Katerina promise you? (Hayley looks at him and pauses for a moment before setting down her glass and readjusting in her seat, leaning forward.) Hayley: I was in New Orleans trying to find information about my real parents. Katherine found me and told me she could help. Klaus: (raising his eyebrows) An orphan? Well, that does explain your charming bravado. Abandonment issues will do it every time. Hayley: (instantly) Sounds like you would know. Klaus: (smiling, he leans forward) I'm the only one that can protect you. I'm happy to do so, provided you cooperate. (Hayley doesn't respond.) Mystic Falls High School (Elena is stretching in a hallway when Stefan approaches her.) Stefan: Hey, we need to talk. Elena: So talk. You can help me stretch. (She swings her leg up onto Stefan's shoulder, exposing her black panties.) Stefan: (smiling resignedly) Okay. Did you feed on that cheerleader? Elena: Maybe. (She continues to stretch, arching her arm over her head.) Stefan: I see. You wouldn't happen to know anything about the hospital's missing blood supply, would you? Elena: (bringing her leg back down) Trust me. I'm sick of blood bags. I'd prefer something a little warmer. (She turns around to brace herself against the lockers and stretch her calves.) Stefan: Look, Elena, I know what you're going through. I was having the time of my life when I first turned, too. I didn't start ripping people's heads off until 1912. The next thing I know, I was killing an entire village. Elena: (turning to face him) Am I supposed to be scared of becoming you? Stefan: Yeah, you are, because I know how deep down you can fall, and I know how difficult it is to climb back out. Come on. You're better than this. Elena: I don't know. Maybe this is the better version of me. (They hear a voice over the PA system say, "Up next: Mystic Falls' very own Lady Timberwolves" and the crowd in the gym cheers. Elena walks away from Stefan but runs into Caroline.) Caroline: No way. You are not cheering. Elena: Let's see you try and stop me. (Elena continues walking past Caroline. In the gym, the announcer says, "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for your very own Lady Timberwolves" while the girls get in position and the crowd cheers. Led by Caroline's "Ready!", the team starts their routine: "L-O-L, O-M-G, you're looking at Mystic Falls Varsity! B-E-A-T, beat those Cats." Three girls, including Elena, toss Caroline into the air, but when she comes down Elena backs away and Caroline falls straight to the ground. The crowd gasps in shock while the rest of the team rush over to Caroline. Elena looks at Caroline, who is still on the ground, then at Stefan across the room, daring them to react, before turning and walking away. Later, Elena is walking outside, now wearing a matching jacket with her uniform and texting someone, until Stefan blocks her path.) Stefan: Nice move. What do you do for an encore? Elena: (continuing to text and walk, Stefan beside her) I'm pretty sure it doesn't involve another condescending lecture. Stefan: No. I was impressed. Getting yourself on the cheerleading squad. Plenty of vervain-free victims bussed in for the competition. You played us all really well. (They approach Stefan's motorcycle and come to a stop.) Elena: It wasn't that hard. You want me to be okay so badly that you hear whatever I want you to. Stefan: Right. Well, you know, the problem with a gymnasium is, too many witnesses. You gotta go somewhere a little more private for some real fun. Elena: (playing along) Oh, yeah? Where? Stefan: Oh, I know this little dive bar off the beaten path. (picking up a helmet) Come on. Elena: (smiling knowingly) You're bluffing. Stefan: You're forgetting that I had my switch flipped in this town, too. (Elena finally looks less suspicious.) I know where to take someone to have a good time. (He tosses her the helmet and uses her momentary distraction to vamp-speed over to her and stab her with a vervain dart. She gasps and immediately weakens.) Stefan: But first, a bit of vervain, just to take the edge off. (Elena slumps in his arms and passes out.) Grove Hills Hospital (Damon is leading Rebekah down a hallway in the hospital.) Rebekah: Why exactly would you think a sick vampire would check into a hospital? Damon: (pointing upwards) See that little bright thing in the sky? It's called the sun. He needs to avoid that. Plus, the hospital's open 24/7. Not to mention he's hungry and delusional. (He stops and surreptitiously pushes open a door into another room; Rebekag follows him. They enter a dark storage room. Damon opens a cooler, and finds it's empty. Confused, he closes it and goes to the next one - same thing,the trays labeled "AB Positive", "AB Negative", etc., are empty.) Rebekah: Impressive. You're like Sherlock Holmes with brain damage. (Damon continues checking the coolers to no avail, and groans in frustration.) Damon: Stefan said the Mystic Falls Hospital had its entire blood bank raided, too. Rebekah: It looks like our vampire gets around. Damon: No. The guy's dying of a werewolf bite. He wouldn't have time to steal from both hospitals. This is someone else. Rebekah: Who? Damon: That's another problem. But on the plus side, if our guy did by chance come here, he's got nothing, which means he's nearby and he's hungry. (Damon starts walking toward the door but Rebekah moves to block his way.) Rebekah: This better not be a wild goose chase. Damon: I want to find Katherine as much as you do. Rebekah: Really? Why? I heard your little chat with Stefan. I know Elena's broken the sire bond. So why would you wanna find the cure? You'd just cure her back to loving your brother. I think you're best off leaving it for me. (Rebekah turns and leaves the room, leaving Damon thinking about what she said.) Klaus' Mansion (Hayley walks into another room with a drink in her hand, Klaus following behind her and stopping in the doorway. She approaches an area where Klaus's paintings lay on tables or stand propped up on the ground.) Hayley: (pointing) Hate that. (flipping through larger ones standing upright) Too much. I don't get that. (Klaus walks further into the room, looking like he's about to say something but instead smiles and says nothing. Hayley starts picking up smaller paintings and gives her opinions.) Hayley: Hmm... I don't care. (tosses it away) Hmm. This one. (She picks up a painting of a dark figure silhouetted by a fading sky, standing near a bare tree.) Hayley: (smiling, looking over her shoulder at Klaus) It doesn't make me wanna puke. (Klaus smiles back, looking down. Hayley puts it back down.) Why'd you paint it? Klaus: Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine-- the canvas, the color. (He begins to walk slowly closer to her.) As a child, I had neither a sense of the world nor my place in it, but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life, provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way. (Hayley snorts slightly, smiling. She looks up at Klaus through hooded eyes, and as she talks leans in to speak near his ear as she passes him.) Hayley: So this is your thing-- show a girl a few mediocre paintings, whine about your childhood, and I swoon and spill all my dirty secrets? Klaus: I felt I had many charms, but, uh, regardless, I'm enjoying myself. Hayley: (suggestively) And you do whatever you enjoy... (changing her tone) Up to and including hunting my friend Tyler for the next century. Klaus: Oh, surely not the next century. Only until I kill him. (Klaus walks over to a table to pour himself a drink.) Hayley: (laughing) You talk a good game but the truth is you let him go. My guess: you know if you kill him, Caroline will hate you forever. Klaus: (facing her) If I simply killed Tyler, my revenge would be over in a moment. Sentencing him to a lifetime of paranoia and fear-- that's Tyler's true punishment. But come now. (walking towards her) You never really thought there was a future for you two, did you? Hayley: I don't know. He might've left Caroline for me if I'd used the cure to kill you. Klaus: (laughing) You know, if Tyler has even half your resolve, he may actually make it through the year. Hayley: (sipping her drink and shaking her head) It doesn't take resolve. It takes allies, a network of people willing to do anything for you, including chase down loose ends to their death. That's how Katherine escaped you all this time. Klaus: (walking even closer to her) Perhaps you know the names of Katerina's special little helpers. Hayley: Maybe I know one or two. Maybe I'll even tell you. (She knocks back the rest of her drink as Klaus smiles.) Salvatore Boarding House (Elena gasps awake and finds herself in Damon's bed while Stefan leans against the bed post.) Elena: (sitting up) What'd you do to me? Stefan: Brought you home before you can cause any more trouble. Elena: So you're grounding me... because I dropped Caroline on her thick head. Stefan: No, because you fed on someone... in public. Elena: (standing up) So? I was hungry. (She drops her skirt and starts untying her top.) Stefan: (amused) You're really gonna keep stripping in front of me? That's real mature. Elena: (pulling her top over her head) I'm done cheering, so I'm gonna change. Stefan: Sure. When in doubt, manipulate people with sex. (Elena puts on a tank top.) You know, that's the same trick Katherine used to pull. Elena: (pulling on a pair of pants) Don't compare me to Katherine. She's been running so long, she's afraid of her own shadow. I'' am not afraid of anything. (checking herself in a full-length mirror) I've shut it all off-- all of it, including my feelings for you. (She picks up her phone and it beeps.) And don't get me wrong. I mean, I see you standing there, and you look good. I remember our sex, and it was good sex. I just don't feel anything about it anymore. (Stefan nods ruefully while Elena continues texting.) Elena: But you clearly do. (looking up) Why do you care what I do and who I kill? Stefan: Because it's my fault that you're like this. I brought this into your life. (Elena goes back to texting and walks away from Stefan while he talks.) Look, I've killed hundreds of people, and I have to live with that, but I'm not gonna live with the people that you kill or what that'll do to you. (Elena seems to be ignoring Stefan completely, laughing slightly while her phone beeps again. Annoyed, Stefan walks over to her and grabs her phone.) Stefan: Who are you texting? Elena: Look at you. Your whole world revolves around me. Maybe you're the one that needs to turn it all off. (Stefan takes this and looks down for a moment until he hears a door creak and voices downstairs getting louder.) Stefan: What is that? (Elena merely looks at him. Hurrying down the stairs, music thumping ever louder, Stefan finds a crowd of high schoolers filing into his house. Elena joins him, adjusting her hair.) Stefan: (facing her) So that's what all this texting was about? You invited all these people over here. Elena: You were trying to keep me from joining the party, so... I brought the party here. (She smiles.) Stefan: (looking around) Great. That's great. (Elena smiles impishly, shrugging her shoulders slightly. Later, it's dark outside and Caroline walks in through the open door and joins Stefan.) Caroline: I got here as soon as I could. This is ''insane. Stefan: Yeah. It won't last. They'll either drink all the booze and get bored, or, ah, Damon'll come home and kill everyone. (They start to join the fray of partiers.) Caroline: We can't compel them to leave. The locals are all on vervain from the town water supply. Stefan: Yep. Caroline: So what do we do? Stefan: Pff, I don't know. Enjoy the party, keep Elena from butchering Grove Hills' cheerleading squad. (He takes a swig from a bottle of alcohol.) Caroline: Great. And where is she? Stefan: (pointing and smiling) Where do you think? (Caroline follows his gaze to see Elena dancing on a table, bottle in hand and laughing.) Caroline: I almost forgot what that looked like. Stefan: What? Elena smiling? Caroline: (smiling) No. Fun. I mean, look at her. Yes, this is all very bad, but doesn't she make you just want to let go? Stefan: (ruefully) Well, unfortunately I have this little problem... When I, uh, party too hard, I end up killing people. Caroline: Well, your sober coach is giving you the green light. (She takes a swig from the bottle.) I mean, come on. You are at a kegger full of hot girls, and you're single, and you're, well, you're you. Stefan: (smiling) So, what am I supposed to do, just grab some girl, throw her over my shoulder, take her out onto the dance floor? Caroline: Just take your own advice. Have fun, you know? We deserve a little bit of fun. Stefan: (nodding for a moment) Okay. (He leans down and hauls Caroline up and over his shoulder.) Caroline: (laughing) I didn't mean me! (Stefan continues walking into the crowd of partiers with Caroline over his shoulder.) Grove Hills Hospital (Damon is feeding on a hospital employee while Rebekah watches.) Rebekah: Well, nobody could ever mistake you for subtle. Damon: You have to take pride in your work. (to the woman) It's okay. Come here, come here. Now. (compelling her) I want you to walk very slowly to your car. Off you go. (The woman walks away.) Rebekah: You know, I just don't see how this increases our odds any. Damon: I've been on the other side of a wolf bite. First you get really sick. Then you get really hungry. Since the sun's gone down, I'm imagining he's gonna be looking for his last supper. I just laid out a 3-course, 115-pound meal for him. (The woman is stumbling toward her car when the dying vampire appears several yards away from behind a tree. Damon vamp-speeds over to the vampire and pins him against the tree. Damon looks like he's about to swing at the guy, but stops when he sees his face.) Will: Damon? Damon: Will? Will: (with labored breathing) Hey, buddy. (pulling his collar away from his neck; his bite wound looks ugly) I think there's something wrong with me. I need help. Damon: (sympathetically) Yeah, it's okay. I know what to do. (Damon plunges his fist into Will's chest and pulls out his heart; Will drops to the ground. Rebekah rushes at them.) Rebekah: (angrily) What the bloody hell are you doing? Damon: He was too far gone. I put him out of his misery. (Damon walks away, leaving Rebekah to stand horrified looking at the dead vampire.) Klaus' Mansion (Klaus is hanging up his cell phone while Hayley stands with a drink watching the fireplace.) Klaus: My sister informs me that your vampire assailant is dead, so you're safe and free to go. Or stay. Hayley: (after a moment) I could be persuaded to stay, enjoy some of the good life. And maybe I could drum up a few more of Katherine's secrets and you could do something for me. Klaus: Oh, I'm sorry, love, but you'll never convince me to let Tyler go free. Hayley: Well, then, I guess I'll never get my chance with Tyler any more than you'll get a shot with Caroline. (Klaus looks torn and turns and walks away.) Hayley: Do you wanna know why I like that painting? Klaus: (turning back around) Well, perhaps it was because it allowed you to see into my deep, wounded soul. Hayley: (walking towards him) I saw how twisted it really is. (She bites her lip.) And maybe I can relate. Klaus: (walking closer) So what's it gonna be? Going? Or staying? Hayley: You like to be in control, you told me. (Klaus brushes his hand against Hayley's cheek before grabbing her to him and she grins. They start kissing and Hayley pulls Klaus's shirt over his head. Klaus vamp-speeds her up onto the table and she tears her own shirt over her head. Klaus pushes her down flat onto the table, then mounts her and kisses her neck while she gasps and moans underneath him.) Salvatore Boarding House (Elena is still dancing on a table, pouring alcohol into someone's mouth. Stefan and Caroline are dancing together, laughing and talking. Elena sees them enjoying themselves, jumps down from the table and approaches them.) Elena: Look who finally joined the party. Stefan: Yeah. Why? Are you jealous or something? Elena: No. That would imply emotions, and we've already established those are useless. Caroline: Come on, Elena. Just dance with us. Elena: No. You guys look good together. (smiling) By all means, Care, just take him out for a spin. He could use it. (Elena walks away. Caroline and Stefan exchange awkward looks. At the door Sheriff Forbes walks in.) Liz: Elena. What's going on in here? Elena: Just some underage drinking and drug use. Liz: Where's Stefan? Elena: He's actually busy flirting with your daughter. But I think he's a good rebound for her because of the whole Tyler thing. Liz: I'm shutting this down right now. (She starts to move past Elena but Elena grabs her arm and stops her.) Elena: Liz, please. Why don't you just stay and have a drink? Liz: Elena, take your hand off me. Elena: (her eyes vamping out briefly) Either you have a drink, or I will. (The sheriff starts reaching for her gun but Elena pins her against a wall. Caroline vamp-speeds over to them and pushes Elena away.) Caroline: Mom! Liz: I'm fine. (Caroline growls and starts to go for Elena but Stefan stops her.) Stefan: Caroline, calm down. Caroline: (struggling against Stefan) Calm down? I'm gonna wring her skinny little neck! (Suddenly Elena vamp-speeds out of the house, leaving a cup spinning on the patio outside.) The Woods (Caroline and Stefan are out in the woods looking for Elena.) Caroline: Elena! Where the hell is she? Stefan: Right where she wants to be. This is completely calculated. She drew all those people to the house, waited for an opportunity to distract us, and now she's free. Caroline: I can't believe she's doing this. I mean, she hurt my mom, Stefan. Stefan: All right, listen. You search the woods, I'll check the road. If you see her, don't hesitate. Just snap her neck, got it? Caroline: (nodding) Yeah. Stefan: Okay. (He turns and walks away; Caroline continues searching the woods.) Salvatore Boarding House (Damon walks into the party, looking amused.) Damon: (taking a bottle out of someone's hand) Thank you. (He takes a swig from the bottle but then senses Rebekah behind him.) Will you please just take a hint and leave me alone? Rebekah: What are you hiding? I know you knew that vampire. Damon: (turning round to face her) I know a lot of dead people. Rebekah: You killed him to prevent me from finding Katherine to keep me from getting the cure. Damon: Do you really want the cure? I mean really? (Rebekah doesn't respond.) Look. Let me give you a little bit of advice. (Leading Rebekah and pointing.) See these girls? They look happy, now. In five years, they're gonna settle for a mediocre starter-husband and a mind-numbing career, and about that time, they're gonna realize something you're never gonna have to learn. Rebekah: And what would that be? Damon: Life sucks when you're ordinary. And what makes you exactly not like them? You're a vampire. You take that cure, become human, well, you're no one, nothing. Trust me. Losing this cure is the best damn thing that ever happened to you. (Damon walks away, leaving Rebekah looking troubled by what he said. Damon is walking up the stairs when his phone starts vibrating. He takes it out; it's a text message from Stefan that says, "Elena's AWOL. Need help.") The Woods (Caroline is still searching.) Caroline: Elena! Don't make me fight you, Elena! I'm stronger than you, and I don't want to hurt you. (Elena vamp-speeds into the clearing, throws Caroline against a tree then throws her down onto the ground.) Elena: (on top of Caroline, holding her down at the throat) Who's gonna get hurt? (Caroline throws Elena off and they both stand up, facing each other.) Elena: Not bad. Not technically good, but then again, Alaric didn't train you. You were probably too busy butting into people's business! (Elena swings her leg up to kick Caroline but Caroline dodges her. Caroline tries to grab her but Elena grabs Caroline's throat. Caroline tries to loosen Elena's grip but then Elena headbutts her.) Caroline: (putting a hand to her forehead) Oh, just stop! God. This isn't you, and you know it! You hurt my mom, Elena. How far are you gonna take this? Elena: Are you trying to make me feel bad for hurting your mom? Don't you get it? I don't care. I mean, maybe you should try to turn it all off. Who knows? You might stop whining about how Tyler left you. Added bonus: you won't have to feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts you have about Klaus. Caroline: (angrily) Shut up. Elena: Make me. (Caroline strikes Elena and they engage in hand-to-hand combat.) Elena: (holding Caroline's fist) You fight like a girl. (Elena breaks Caroline's arm, snaps a small branch off of a nearby tree and stabs her in the stomach with it. Caroline falls to her knees, Elena pulls the branch out of Caroline and is about to stake her through the back when Stefan vamp-speeds into the clearing with Damon and restrains her.) Elena: (struggling against his hold) Let go of me! (Damon takes Elena from Stefan.) Damon: (fighting to keep hold of Elena) I admit, under any other circumstances, this would be a major turn-on. Stefan: (kneeling beside Caroline) Get her out of here. Go. (Damon vamp-runs away with Elena while Caroline and Stefan catch their breath.) Salvatore Boarding House (Caroline is sitting on a sofa by the fire, talking on her phone.) Caroline: Hey, Tyler. It's me. You'll never believe the crazy day I've had. Look, I know that you said you wouldn't, but I really wish that you would answer. It'd be great to talk to you. (Her phone starts vibrating, and she pulls it away from her ear to look at it. A text message from Matt says, "Meet me at Tyler's house". She looks a little disappointed as Stefan enters the room.) Stefan: You all right? Caroline: You mean besides the fact that my best friend tried to kill me? Stefan: (sitting on the sofa across from her) Look, it's not her. You have to remember that. With her emotions off, she's the worst version of herself. Caroline: So how do we get her back? Or what if we can't? Why would she choose to turn her emotions back on? She's an orphan. She just lost her brother. Her life sucks, Stefan. So why would she come back to us? Stefan: (leaning forward) Even when I was at my worst, Elena didn't give up on me. So we can't give up on her. (Caroline nods slightly. Stefan holds out his hand.) Stefan: (with a small smile) Deal? (Caroline smiles back a little, then reaches out and shakes his hand. Upstairs, Damon is rifling through a wooden chest filled with papers and photographs. Elena is sitting on his bed behind him.) Elena: How much longer am I supposed to sit here? Damon: Well, I'm not big on goal-setting, but let's just imagine a time when you don't wanna kill your best friend. Elena: Are you judging me? (standing up) How many times have you tried to kill Stefan? (Damon looks at her over his shoulder but doesn't answer and turns back to the chest. Elena walks toward him.) What is that? Damon: (looking at a photograph of him and Will) One of life's many mysteries. Elena, look-- Elena: Don't. (turning and walking back to the bed) Every time someone starts with "Elena," I get some stupid lecture. Everyone just needs to stop telling me that I need to feel. I do feel, Damon. I feel amazing. Damon: You don't want to be like this. Elena: Then how should I be? Should I go back to being the scared little girl who couldn't admit what she wants? Is that how you'd prefer me to go back to being, or-- Look. For the longest time, you wanted to be with me, but you were scared that I'd find out how awful you are. But it doesn't matter anymore because I don't care. (grasping his lapel) Be honest. You like me better like this. (Damon looks at her with an inscrutable emotion but doesn't say anything.) Lockwood Mansion (Caroline walks up to an open doorway of the house but stops; she is unable to enter.) Caroline: Matt? Matt: (entering from down the hall) Care. Caroline: Matt, why can't I get inside? Matt: (glancing down at a piece of paper in his hands, then looking at Caroline) Come in. (Caroline crosses the threshold slowly.) Caroline: Matt, what's going on? Matt: Tyler sent me this package in the mail. (extending the paper towards her) This is for you. (Caroline takes it and reads the letter. In voiceover Tyler's voice reads: "Dear Care, I miss you more than I can put into words, but I know as long as Klaus is alive, I can't come home. He won't stop trying to kill me, and you won't stop trying to protect me. Which means the only way to make sure you're safe is for me to go and never come back. I left Matt the deed to the house. It will protect you in ways I can't anymore. I will always love you." Caroline flips the letter over but there's nothing written on the back.) Caroline: He's not coming back. (Caroline starts crying and Matt embraces her.) Klaus' Mansion (Hayley is sitting on the edge of a bed, fastening her bra.) Klaus: (sitting up behind her) Running away, little wolf? (Hayley smiles a bit but doesn't say anything. Klaus reaches out and pulls her shoulder back a little, having spotted a strange mark on Hayley's back. It looks like a crescent moon.) Hayley: What? Klaus: That mark. I've seen it before. Hayley: Yeah. It's a birthmark. People have those. Klaus: In my considerable lifetime, I've only seen that mark on a handful of others, all from the same bloodline-- a werewolf clan that once thrived throughout much of what we now call Louisiana. (Hayley stands and faces him.) Hayley: Don't lie to me-- not about this. Klaus: I wouldn't dare. Matters of family are sacred. Hayley: Tell me. Salvatore Boarding House (Stefan's phone is ringing while he sits at his desk. He stands and answers it.) Stefan: Sheriff Forbes. Everything okay? Liz: (voiceover) No. We have a bigger problem. Damon's Car (Damon is driving when his phone starts vibrating. He answers it.) Damon: Hey. (It's Stefan; the shots alternate between Damon in the car and Stefan at the boarding house.) Stefan: Where the hell are you? Damon: Out for a drive. I needed some space. It's not me, it's you. Stefan: Well, we got a little problem. You said blood was stolen from Grove Hills Hospital? The sheriff said there's been reports of six other blood bank thefts all within 30 miles of Mystic Falls. Somebody's stockpiling blood. It wasn't Elena, and it's not us. Damon: Okay, so... Stefan: I think Silas followed us back from that island. He hasn't fed in 2,000 years, so he would need to gorge on blood. It explains the thefts. Damon: You know, I'm really not in the mood to scooby-doo our way through the case of the stolen blood supply, so why don't you hold the fort down until I get back, and I'll be in touch, brother. (Damon hangs up; the camera pans back to reveal Elena in the passenger seat.) Elena: He's gonna hate you for that. Damon: Yeah, well, emotions are overrated. Elena: So where are we going? Damon: (pulling down the picture of him and Will from the visor) A place every newbie vampire should go at least once in their life-- New York. (smiling mischievously) The city that never sleeps. (Elena looks pleasantly surprised and excited, and they continue driving down the road.) CREDITS Category:All Season 4 Transcripts